teh_dawn_of_the_keiko_deitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Riley Matthews
Riley Matthews is a main character of Everson House.'' She is the fourteen-year-old daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews. Riley and August Matthews are Cory and Topanga's only children, of which Riley is the eldest. Her father, Cory Matthews is her eighth grade history teacher at Eureka Middle School, where Riley interacts with her best friends Maya Hart, Farkle Minkus, and Lucas Friar. She is portrayed by main cast member Rowan Blanchard. Appearance Physically, Riley is a beautiful young woman of adolescent age. She has what can be described as a heart shaped face, a light complexion, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair that reaches her mid back. She possesses a slim, slightly athletic physique and is a little over average height. According to many characters, she has long legs that she doesn't have much control over, hence the reason she's viewed as a klutz. Style The clothes she wears reflect her personality, which consists of floral patterns and bright colors. Riley layers her clothing, she's most often seen layering long sleeves or T-shirts under dresses and dawning skirts, vests, jackets and various cardigans. Her shoe collection consists of mostly various heeled boots, combat boots and the occasional sneaker. She likes bohemian clothing, and wears boot cut jeans. She typically wears her hair down, both straight or wavy. You can also spot her wearing the occasional braid, bun, or pony tail. You can see more of her style here. Personality Riley is bubbly, outgoing, cheerful, optimistic, intelligent, and slightly awkward, She isn't afraid to tell people what she thinks, and will stand up for her friends and family. During the beginning of season one, Riley seems immature and significantly awkward, but throughout the episodes, she begins to dress and act more mature. A lot of Riley's personality is taken after her father, Cory. Shawn Hunter, her fathers best friend described her as "Cory, with Topanga's hair." However, Riley is also very much like her mother Topanga. Riley is rather intelligent, as shown in Girl Meets Maya's Mother, in which she rivals Farkle for the highest grades. She also seems knowledgeable about the New York knicks. Although she is smart, she exhibited some ditsy qualities. For example, when she thought the Great Depression was called "The Grand Canyon" or In Girl Meets Pluto when she didn't realize that she had dug up the time capsule when she, her parents, Maya, and Shawn were digging for it. She is also very idealistic. She expects that everyone lives up to her high expectations and she believes in things, even if everyone else disagrees. This trait mainly applies to her best friend, Maya who Riley never gives up hope on as shown in Girl Meets Pluto. This is a quality that her father also holds. Riley will do whatever it takes to make her friends happy even if it breaks her heart. Riley often encounters embarrassing and funny moments an is seen as a klutz. In Girl Meets Pluto, it was discovered that there was a "Riley Committee" to keep Riley from discovering anything that could potentially hurt her because her friend's thinks she's fragile. However, her shock and sadness at discovering that Pluto was no longer a planet quickly turned to anger and annoyance. Riley also has a serious and tougher side such as in Girl Meets Maya's Mother, when a large man twice her size blocked her from entering the Nighthawk Diner, and she stood her ground without flinching. Or in Girl Meets the Secret of Life, where its shown it's shown that she has a temper. Her honest and vulnerable side is shown in Girl Meets Flaws, Girl Meets Cory and Topanga, and Girl Meets Crazy Hat, where she reveals that she is insecure of what others think of her and of her future Relationships Friends 'Maya Hart' 'Best friend/Honorary sister' Maya is Riley's best friend. Although they are very different from each other, the two are extremely close and very loyal to one other. Riley typically lets Maya in through her bedroom window so they can talk. Riley helps Maya to deal with the fact that her parents don't take care of her. Maya also helps Riley, like in the episode "Girl Meets World," when she tries to make Riley and Lucas a couple. Riley and Maya have friendship rings and Maya has the habit of saying ring power to get Riley to do things. 'Farkle Minkus' 'Close friend/admirer? Farkle is Riley's best friend. Farkle has had crush on Riley since 1st grade, but Riley doesn't feel the same way. Farkle and Riley are close friends, She often tries to protect Farkle from Maya, the two both seem to be protective of each other. Riley is often concerned for Farkle shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when Farkle stops coming to class. Farkle usually only tells Riley his secrets, also shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when he only told her when he was being bullied. Overall, the two seem highly fond of each other and are very close friends. '''Lucas Friar Close friend/Crush/Ex-boyfriend Lucas is Riley's close friend and ex-boyfriend. Riley has had a crush on Lucas from when she saw him on the subway. In "Girl Meets Boy," it is shown that they have a strong connection. In Girl Meets the New World the two of them briefly date due to peer pressure. They break up, realizing that they are better off as friends. However, they still have strong feelings for each other. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Riley admits to Maya that she knows Maya thinks that she loves Lucas as a brother, Riley said this is true. Despite her saying this, she still had feelings for Lucas and didn't want anyone knowing. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Farkle realized Riley still loves Lucas. He confronted her about it, and at first she avoided it, then she brokedown. In Girl Meets the New Year, Farkle revealed that Riley still loves Lucas, which led to the situation in Girl Meets Legacy. Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux Friend Originally from Austin, Texas, Zay moves to New York and reunites with his old friend Lucas. He then forms new friendships with Riley, Maya, and Farkle. Charlie Gardner Friend/admirer/Dated Charlie is Riley's friend and admirer. Charlie has a big crush on Riley, and despite being friends with Lucas, is jealous of the two. He is always looking for an opportunity to ask Riley out, and got his chance in Girl Meets Texas (Part 3). He and Riley are currently going out, although Riley doesn't feel the same way. She is only going out with him to spare his feelings, and hers as well after her heartbreak with Lucas. 'Shawn Hunter' 'Friend' Shawn is a lifelong friend of her parents (especially Cory), that Riley views as an uncle figure. For the first 13 years of her life they had a strained relationship, but thanks to Maya, they have become much closer. Enemies 'Missy Bradford' Missy is Riley's enemy, who has only appeared in one episode thus far. Riley was immediately jealous of her because she was flirting with Riley's crush, Lucas, even asking him out on a date to see a horror movie in the episode "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." When Riley warns Lucas about being alone with Missy, Missy purposely gets herself and Lucas in detention, therefore being alone with him. Later, Riley gets detention, too, after she did something to make her father give her detention. However, during detention, Lucas declares he'd rather spend time with his friends than going on a date with Missy. Disappointed at this, Missy tells the group to grow up, and Riley refuses, at least for the time being. Family 'Cory Matthews' Father Besides being Riley's seventh grade history teacher, Cory is also a loving father to Riley. In the pilot, he encouraged Riley to make the world she was living in hers, but promised that he would be there if she needed him. Throughout the episodes, he also teaches and advises Riley and her friends. Like any father, Cory is also protective over Riley, which is seen whenever Riley and Lucas, her crush, are together. In "Girl Meets Father," Cory and Riley share a father-daughter dance, as he wants to replace the tradition if its ended. 'Topanga Matthews' Mother Topanga is Riley's mother. Riley is closer to her mother than her father. Topanga usually takes Riley's side when there is an argument between Riley and Cory. Riley loves to have talks with her mother and knows that she can go to Topanga if she needs help with anything, like in "Girl Meets Father," when Riley asked Topanga if she could have some makeup. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Riley's younger brother. He thinks that they're twins so he does the same things that Riley does. Sometimes, Riley and Auggie learn the same things, such as in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." However, Auggie also likes to listen in on Riley's conversations, as shown in "Girl Meets Father." In the end though, Auggie and Riley have a good sibling relationship. Extended family 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's older brother. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Riley's paternal grandfather. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Riley's paternal grandmother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Riley's paternal aunt and her father's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's younger brother. She and Joshua are also close in age, being less than 3 years apart. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Riley's maternal grandfather. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Riley's maternal grandmother. 'Prudence "Pru" Curtis' Prudence is Riley's maternal great aunt. Maya's Death When Maya was killed by the unknown assassin Riley was right there to see it. Watching the man drain the life out of her best friend horrified her to say the least. She distanced herself from her other friends in fear of the same outcome with them. It took Jonald to bring her back to her friends. However she still has the fear of something happening to them but tries to ignore it so she can enjoy there company. Name *Riley is a given name for males and females, which first appeared as Raghallach, which was originated on a man who died in the Battle of Clontarf. Its source gives its meaning as "valiant". Though originally a given name, it is more popular and well known as a surname.